


Infirmary Bonding

by moonchildleigh



Series: Boys With Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bonding, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Quidditch Injury, Splinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildleigh/pseuds/moonchildleigh
Summary: Seokjin gets knocked off his broom and clumsy Namjoon hasn't taken to apparition and disapparition quite well yet.  They bond over wounds.





	Infirmary Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Just a teeny tiny mention of blood, cuts, and scars!  
> This is my third pairing please enjoy!

When Seokjin woke up, he was staring at...a hospital bed?  The room was light and smelled a tad medicinal.  The cot next to him housed another person, but when he went to lift his head to look a shooting pain went down his back.  

 “Now now Mr. Kim, please don’t move.  You fell off your broom during the game yesterday and fractured your spine.  You’re going to be here for a bit before we can heal your back.  Just rest, I’ll give you some calming draught if the pain gets bad again.  You have a friend to keep you company.” Madame Pomfrey informed him before whisking away to her office.  Seokjin sighed and closed his eyes, anger burning him a bit.  His memory was coming back to him and the last thing he remembered before being knocked off his broom and unconscious was the Ravenclaw Beater batting the bludger at his chest.  

 “Rough game.  Ravenclaw was a bit out of order.” A voice next to him chuckled.  Seokjin turned his head, wincing a bit, before taking in the other cot’s occupant.  He took in the blonde hair, black glasses, and blue and bronze scarf.  

 “You’re-”

 “Kim Namjoon, and you’re Kim Seokjin, the Gryffindor Keeper.  I’ve seen you around school.  I was at the game yesterday and saw your fall.  Everyone was really worried.  Madame Pomfrey just shooed a bunch of people out of the room a couple minutes ago.  You played really well, by the way.”  Seokjin smiled a bit, nodding his head as he listened.

 “I was at the top of my game, before your housemate knocked me out and fractured my spine.” Namjoon cringed before he smiled back.  “How'd the smartest guy in our school get stuck in the infirmary with me?” He tilted his head a bit more and caught a small blush creep on the other’s cheeks.  

 “Not the smartest, the smartest student would Apparate and Disapparate correctly without splinching himself.  My whole calf's been ripped to shreds.” He let out a small laugh, lifting up the sheet covering his lower half.  Seokjin caught sight of bloodied bandages and he whistled, sucking his front teeth.  “Madame Pomfrey said she that could heal it easilyy, but I’m in here so often that she needs to talk to me about things.”  They laughed with each other, Seokjin’s laugh cut off with a groan as the movement pinched at his back.  

 “Well, don't get cut up about it.  No pun intended.  You’re still the smartest student.  You got the best O.W.L. and N.E.W.T scores out of everyone in school.  You’re a couple years under me, aren't you?”

 “I don’t think they were the _best_ , and yeah, two years I think?”

 “ _P_ _lease!_ Your scores were better than half my year's when we took our exams.  You’re pretty impressive, even if you're clumsy.  But anyway, you’re splinched and I’m broken.  Looks like we’ve got something to bond over.”  

~

The sun had started to set.  After a couple hours of talking, Namjoon laughing at some of Seokjin’s corny jokes, painful healing, and one long speech from Madame Pomfrey on the safeties of proper apparition, Namjoon and Seokjin were sitting up properly.  Namjoon’s calf was still bandaged.  The nurse promised Namjoon Essence of Dittany before he left the Hospital Wing, making sure the deep slices she had healed wouldn’t leave terrible scars.  Seokjin was put on leave from any Quidditch activity until he went through a good week’s worth of physical therapy to ensure everything was back to normal.  

 “We’ve got a game against Slytherin in a couple days.” Seokjin sighed, shrugging his shoulders a bit.  Namjoon shot him a sympathetic look, pulling his robes and scarf back on he’d stripped off an hour earlier.  Before he could answer, the infirmary doors burst open and in stormed a younger looking boy with chestnut hair.  He was wearing Gryffindor colors.  

 “Seokjin! Seokjin hyung! The nurse said you’re awake, are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt? Are you going to die?”

 “Jesus Jungkook give the man a bit o' leg room. He's just gone through a traumatizing experience, yeah?”  A shorter blonde male quipped.  

 “I’m fine Jungkook.  Totally fine.” Seokjin laughed, smacking the young male on the shoulder.  “Thank you for your concern for my well-being.  By the way, this is Kim Namjoon, Hogwarts resident genius.  Namjoon, this is-”

 “Min Yoongi, retired Slytherin Seeker, and budding Magizoologist.  We read your dissertation in Care of Magical Creatures earlier this year.  And you’re Jeon Jungkook, Korean exchange student, and new Gryffindor Seeker.  I um, I know everyone.” Namjoon interrupted gently, nodding towards the others.  Jungkook smiled brightly at him, yanking his hand into his own and shaking it vigorously.  Yoongi gave him a nod and a grin before turning to Seokjin.  

 “So, you’re good as new, which means you can get this kid out my hair.  He’s been attached to my hip for the past twenty-four hours.  ‘ _O_ _h, I feel so bad for Seokjin hyung, who’s bed will I sneak into when I’m having a nightmare now?'"_ Yoongi mimicked teasingly.

“Yoongi hyung! You weren’t supposed to tell him that!”

 “Get over it kid.”  

 Seokjin smiled around the bickering pair at Namjoon and they slowly stood up, Namjoon grabbing hold of the crutches Madame Pomfrey left for him.  

 “Guess I’ll see ya around then, yeah?” Seokjin said as he ushered his noisy friends out the door.  

“Yeah! Yeah, I’ll um, I’ll see you around.”  Namjoon gave a tiny wave to his back, small smile turning up his face.  


End file.
